


Decision

by tveckling



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Past Leon/Krauser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: "Do you love me?"
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Another one prompted by Isaac~ told you I can write things other than angst xD

"Do you love me?"

Leon stops in his steps, his heart hammering hard inside his chest. The simple question echoes in his ears, and he knows he should answer, knows he should turn around with an easy smile and provide the answer he knows is the right one. But there's something ugly in his head, memories of a hard grin and gentle hands, of blood and mocking words and a sharp edge, and he can't make himself move.

"Leon?"

Chris. Chris is there, behind him. Chris just posed a simple question, one that he expects an answer to.

And Leon knows what the answer is, knows what he should say. With the same determination that's pushed him through more horror than most people could imagine he turns around, but at the sight of his lover he freezes again. The nonchalantly hopeful look -one that Leon's seen before, and he knows it, knows how hard it must've been to summon the courage to ask such an important question- on Chris' face is slowly turning into something guarded and closed off, something ashamed, and it hurts to see.

"Chris, I..." He knows what he wants to say, but the words die on his tongue. Clenching his hands so hard his nails will leave marks, Leon breathes in and tries again, ignoring the hateful smirk inside his mind. "I-"

"No, never mind. It was a stupid question, wasn't it?" Chris' laugh hurts, because it's so painfully obvious what he's thinking, and Leon wants to scream about how wrong he is, it's not like he thinks. "Too much pressure for this thing we have, isn't it? Don't worry about it, it was just a thought that flew into my head. Don't know where it came from. Jill's been bragging about her boytoy again, I suppose, and it just got me thinking, and I just- ah, forget about it, okay? It was stupid."

"Shut up! Just let me talk, okay?"

Chris' look would normally make Leon laugh, and even as frustrated as he is it does manage to make him snort with a crooked smile. He reaches out and takes one of his partner's hands, looking down at it as he forces himself to hold onto the annoyance letting him finally talk and move. "Let me talk. It's- it's not easy for me, you know. Love. Even since Krauser- I'm still messed up after that," he says with a reproachful smile. "But you know that. Just like I know how Wesker hurt you. We're both messed up."

Chris' other hand comes up to rest on Leon's cheek, and he leans into the touch. He can't make himself look up yet, though, because he knows the words will disappear if he does.

"But we're good, together. You make me good, makes me feel again, things I never thought I could. You make me happy. And I hope it's the same way for you. Yes. Yes, I love you. You're an overprotective, boulder-punching bear of a man, and you frustrate the hell out of me sometimes, and I don't know what I'd do without you."

Finally, finally Leon dares to raise his eyes, but he doesn't get much of a look of Chris' face before lips are on his. The relief and joy is clear in the way Chris kisses him, the way he holds him tight, and Leon can only smile as he kisses back.


End file.
